


no matter what you do, you'll always end up here.

by eoghainy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoghainy/pseuds/eoghainy
Summary: supernatural drabbles that are all complied into one thread. x





	1. caught in the shadows

“Alright, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We’ll do it!” Dean shouted, both arms held out to the side. His shoulders are tensed with the lie he was about to spit, but he knows it's for the best. 

“Should I honk?” The Impala behind him spoke, causing the older Winchester to whirl around with an annoyed expression. His eyebrows are knitted, his upper lip curling with distaste. How  _dare_ that fucking Trickster do that to his brother?

A soft _pop_ catches Dean's attention as the bane of his damn existence appears. Striding forward, the Trickster tilted his head to the side as he got a look at the car behind Dean, careful to keep his expression blank. Dean wants to murder him. “ _Wooow_ , Sam, get a load of the rims on you!” He moved towards the side of the car, interest obviously piqued. A hand touches the paint upon the car, and Dean's body tenses all over again as he sees the Trickster smirk.

“Eat me.” The car growls. 

A low whistle left the Trickster as he strode back so that he was standing in front of Dean, clearly amused. “Okay boys, ready to go quietly?” His hands move out into a open position, and Dean hesitates, able to see the glimmer of hope twinkling inside of the Tricketers amber hues. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Dean hesitated, staring at the Trickster with his head tilted to the side. “Not so fast.” Amber met with emerald as Dean’s heart stopped for a moment before kick starting. His bossier side kicks in as he speaks. “No one is going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs.” Keeping his expression blank, albeit revealing a bit of triumph, he pointed at the Impala behind him. He could see the Trickster look annoyed, and his stomach clenches in panic.

Things could go very wrong, if he and Sam weren’t careful.

“What’s the difference?” Gabriel leaned over and glanced at the car for a quick second, eyebrows pulling together. “Satan is gonna ride his ass one way or another.” Oh yes, what a _clever_ one he was!

Angered, Dean curls his lip as he looms over the Trickster. His hands furl into fists at his sides, and he prepares himself for a scathing retort before the Trickster heavily sighed, and snapped. 

The door to the Impala opened and a tall figure stepped out, groaning as he stretched sore limbs. An unamused expression pulled his features down, then scowling over at the Trickster. “Happy?” The Trickster purred as Sam shut the door, and Dean almost felt bad for what they were going to do.  _Almost_.

“Tell me one thing,” Dean raised one hand, tilting his head forward with interest, “why didn’t the stake kill you?”

 _There_ was the million dollar question!

The Trickster seemed to freeze for a moment, right before arrogance flooded his features. “I _am_ the Trickster,” was all he said, meeting Dean’s gaze fully.

“Or maybe you’re not.” The words are snickered out, and Dean smiles with malice. 

The Trickster looks over at Dean with a confused expression, and then his amber gaze darts to the Sam as the taller Winchester dropped a lighter. A haphazard circle of flames rises around the Trickster, trapping him within the small space. His dark eyes dart around, searching of a way out through the waist-high flames and finding nothing. An eyebrow kinks as he looks at Sam and Dean, rage building being his eyes.

“Maybe you’ve always been an Angel.” Dean purrs, clearly pleased with the way that the situation turned out.

At this, the captured creature forced both eyebrows up, looking at the Winchester duo with a bemused expression; obviously forced. A raspy laugh left him. “A _what_? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?”

Dean only laughed, but his sounded genuine. “I’ll tell you what; you just jump out of the holy fire and we’ll call it our mistake.” Beside him, Sam stared at the Trickster, as if trying to  _will_  the Trickster out of the flames. Sam's chin lifted, Addams apple bobbling as he swallowed hardly.

He knew as well as anyone that if an Angel jumped through those flames, they'd be killed instantly. The Trickster's lips only parted, unable to deny the sweat beading on the back of his neck and the way his heart pound against his ribs painfully. Nervously, he laughed, quickly looking down to hide that horrified expression that wanted to cross those sharp features of his. The laughter in his face quickly faded, shifting to one of pure rage.

The countryside scenery around them rippled like a TV show losing signal, and then tuned into an abandoned warehouse. Dean and Sam still stood in front of the trapped 'Trickster', feeling glad to be finally free from his trap. But they still had work to do; this Angel needed to be taken care of; and fast.

Three times, Gabriel clapped, pearly whites grinding together. “Well played, boys.” He purred as he lowered his hands, swinging them from side to side. “Well played. Where did you get the holy oil?” That question was out of his lips before he could stop it, although he couldn’t deny the curiosity that burned to know the answer.

“Well, you might say that we pulled it out of Sam’s ass.” Dean had to resist a snort whilst saying that, ignoring the pissed off look that Sam gave him out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face his brother momentarily, right before facing the ‘Trickster’ again.

“Where did I screw up?” This was also spoken with genuine confusion.

“You didn’t.” Sam spoke before Dean could, almost wincing as his voice echoed throughout the warehouse. “But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.” For a moment, he studied Gabriel’s features as he stiffened; right before they smoothed back out.

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon.” The older of the Winchester duo got out, watching as Gabriel continued to struggle to hide the horrified expression that just  _longed_  to cross his features. He was being attacked at all sides; how could he bear to defend himself?

“Meaning?” He got out steadily, almost thanking his Father that his voice didn’t break.

“Well call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they’re talking about their own family.” Dean countered, meeting the others amber gaze steadily, right before the other looked away and down at the floor.

“So which one are you?” Sam leaned forward, umber gaze narrowed. “Grumpy, sneezy or _douchy_?”

At that, his gaze switched to the younger one, his anger building inside of him. In a small voice, he spoke. “ _Gabriel_ , okay? They call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel.” Sam instantly repeated, nostrils flaring. “The Archangel.” At that point, he was struggling to keep his expression blank, gaze blazing with fury.

The Archangel’s lips only pulled up into a sad smile, slowly nodding. “Guilty.” When he spoke this time, his voice was louder, but his expression was turning into one of uncertainty.

“Okay, Gabriel, how does an Archangel become a Trickster?” Dean asked boldly, realizing that he had indeed fucked up. Taking on an Archangel was bad; though they didn't personally  know Gabriel, they had to assume that from their history with Lucifer, Michael and Raphael, Gabriel was just going to be as bad. 

Squaring up his shoulders, Gabriel blinked before attempting to regain his usual sass and arrogance; praying that he wasn’t slipping up. “My own private witness protection.” Dean tilted his head to the side in confusion, waiting for him to continue. Relishing in their gazes being locked upon him, he held back his words before speaking. “I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world, until you two screwed it _all_ _up_.” At that point, his voice raised a couple of octaves, fury becoming _very_ clear in his features now.

“And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagan’s?”

“Daddy doesn’t say anything about anything.” Gabriel replied coolly, attempting to keep his cool. It was becoming harder and harder to do that in their idiotic presence.

“Then what happened? Why’d you ditch?” The anger that had previously marred Sam’s features was gone, now replaced by resigned curiosity.

“Well, do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavy-weight douche-nozzles.” There was almost a taunt in Dean’s voice,  _begging_ for Gabriel to do something stupid, to attempt to cross the flames.

But instead, amber optics hardened and his thin lips drew into a pencil-thin line, expression becoming dark quickly. “ _Shut your cake-hole_.” The voice was deadly calm, each word threatening; even though he only spoke four words. It was enough to shock Dean into an uneasy silence.

He continued, unable to stop himself. “You don’t know anything about my family,” Gabriel growled, this time making the tone of his voice louder. “I love my father, my brothers, love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other’s throats? I couldn’t bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it’s happening _all_ over again.” A sick sort of humor crept into his tone, expression quickly becoming bitter.

To tell the truth, the Archangel trulyloved his family. There was no doubt about that. Even if Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael were sometimes hard to handle, and the younger Angel's saw him as a father-figure due to the fact that he took care of them before leaving, and they blamed him for abandoning them; he still loved them all. From old Zachariah to little Samandriel. Every single day, there was an ache in his being that reminded him that he lost to them; that they all assumed that he was dead.

“Then help us stop this.” Sam’s voice was suddenly full of compassion as he took a step forward, regretting his choice quickly.

“It can’t be stopped.” Frustration dwelled inside of Gabriel at their ignorance. 

“You want to see the end of the world?” The other Winchester questioned, his tone becoming doubtful.

“I want it to be _over_! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don’t care who wins! I just want it to be over.” When speaking about Heaven and Hell, Gabriel’s voice cracked, emotion leaking through. 

Sam met Gabriel’s almost broken gaze steadily. “It doesn’t have to be like that. There has to be some way to-to pull the plug.”

Gabriel only laughed bitterly. “Oh, you do _not_ know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call it Sunday dinner. That’s why there’s no stopping this. Because this isn’t about a war, it’s about two brothers that loved each other, and betrayed each other. You think you’d be able to relate.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked slowly, ignoring the piercing stare that he could feel burning into his shoulder.

The Archangel’s eyebrows pulled together, giving Dean a sharp look before turning back to Sam, letting out a low whistle. Disappointment was clear in his tone. “You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are _the_ Vessel’s?" He waited for them to catch on, but their blank expressions proved otherwise. "Think about it.” He urged, looking right at Dean. “Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father.” Turning towards Sam and catching the mutinous glance, Gabriel hesitated before going on. “And Lucifer; the little brother. Rebellious of daddies plan.” Looking at both of them several times, his amber optics only seemed to turn darker with complete and utter disappointment. “You were born to this boys, it’s your destiny! It was always you!” Both arms raised up towards the ceiling, head tilting back as if he could see Heaven now. “As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother, has to kill the other.”

“What the hell are you saying?” Dean spat out, cutting the other right off.

“Why do you think I’ve always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you.  _Always_.” From his current position, the Archangel could only watch as Dean and Sam soaked in the new information, realization becoming clear on their too-perfect features.

Dean shared a look with Sam before shaking his head. “No. That’s not gonna happen.”

“I’m sorry, but it is.” Sighing, Gabriel’s shoulders hunched. “Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow.. but this is real.” For a moment, he seemed almost… Sympathetic. “And it’s gonna end bloody for all of us. That’s just how it’s gotta be.”

After a long five minutes of silence, Gabriel spoke again, icy control taking over his tone. “So, boys, now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”

“Well first of all you’re gonna bring Cas from wherever you stashed him.” Dean threatened, taking a step forward towards the shorter of the three of them.

“Oh, am I?” Gabriel all but purred. Hey, he felt bad about the treatment he had been giving his brother but what could he say? He didn’t need loyal Castiel blabbing out his identity. So if it meant he had to stuff his youngest sibling in a corner and make sure he stays there, quiet and safe, then so be it. He’d apologize whilst being alone with him later.

“Yeah, or we’re going to dunk you in some holy oil and fry ourselves an Archangel.” The adult hissed out, boldly  _ordering_ Gabriel around. No one but Chuck did that.

Gabriel met Dean’s gaze, and then Sam’s, feeling fear rise in his chest for the first time in a long time. The Winchester’s would do that to him, but it didn’t mean that they would ever  _find_  Castiel. He had hidden him well. Albeit, he would rather not take the chance with them.

Raising a hand, he snapped his fingers, not prepared to see one of his youngest brothers appear behind the Winchester’s. Damn, did he feel bad. His brother looked beat up, and his first instinct was to dart over to him and use his grace to fix his wounds, but his feet remained planted firmly onto the ground. Besides, Castiel hadn't even given him a second glance. He was too involved with the Winchester's to do so.

“Cas, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Castiel got out as he breathed heavily, thus staring Gabriel square in the face. Boy, was he pissed.

Gabriel was in some deep shit with everything, apparently.

Lowering his hand, Gabriel could only hope that the other Angel understood why he did what he did; although he knew it was not going to be that easy. Unfortunately, he might have to grovel at his sibling’s feet for forgiveness, if it ever came down to that.

“Hello Gabriel,” Castiel got out in an even off tone, shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to stand up straight.

“Hey bro,” Gabriel smiled a pleasant smile, biting back the sharp insult that longed to come tumbling off of his tongue. “How’s the search for Daddy going? Let me guess; awful.” He had searched far and wide for their Father, whom was hiding out as ‘Chuck’, and had failed. Castiel’s normally stoic features flared with agony, and now Gabriel felt regret for saying such a thing. Castiel had always been close with their Father, and it was cruel of Gabriel to poke at their bond. 

To break the tension, Dean spoke. “Okay we’re out of here. C’mon Sam.”

 _Now_ the horrified expression crossed Gabriel’s features, turning to look down at the flames in an almost panicked motion. “Ahh, okay. He-, um, guys? So-so what? Hah? You’re just gonna-you’re just gonna leave me here forever?” Panic. Pure panic. Amber optics began widening amongst the sea of stark white as the three of them got near the door before turning back to face him, expressions all blank.

“No, we’re not. Because we don’t screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers. Or some destiny that can’t be stopped. This is about  _you_ being too  _afraid_  to stand up to your family!” Dean shouted over the roar of the flames, slowly shaking his head in disappointment.

Gabriel’s features shifted into an expression of shock, amber hues shrinking. Pearly whites ground together and his nostrils flared, heart stopping. ‘ _You don’t know how frightening Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael really are._ ’ Was all he thought, pushing back the memories of his older siblings fighting, or just beating him into the ground due to his idiotic decisions. Lucifer was always the one to turn around and comfort him after he had received those wounds, or been given harsh words. Once they had been a  _family_. What the hell happened?

But he said nothing as Dean broke the safety glass, ignoring the piercing wailing sound that drowned out the roar of the flames. The sprinklers automatically turned on, dousing the flames and drenching the Archangel, whom turned to look at the group with a pained expression.

“Don’t say I didn’t do anything for you.” Was all Dean said before he and Sam left.

Castiel was the only one who lingered, looking over at his angry elder brother. His expression was filled with disappointment as he left Gabriel to his own devices in the warehouse.


	2. every breath you take

How long had the battles been raging on? Dean had no idea. 

Ever since he had said yes to Michael, and allowed the Archangel to take over his entire being, time had passed slowly inside of his head. It had always confused him as to how this whole thing worked; would he just,, eventually fade away if Michael was in control for too long? Would he stay there, trapped in the back of his own mind, unable to push to the surface? 

He didn't have to wait long to find out. 

Ever since he had agreed to letting Michael take him over, Dean had had no privacy. He couldn't think about  _anything_ without Michael making a crude remark. 

Well, hey! He was still there, inside of his head! Give him a little privacy at least!. 

Over the years, Dean's loneliness, albeit, had gotten the better of him. It seemed like Michael was lonely too, for he eventually began to speak back. 

When not in danger, Michael would often chat with Dean. He would ask questions about his early life, even though he had been watching him ever since he was born. In return, Dean would ask about Heaven; what God was like, and how Michael handled Lucifer's betrayal. 

It took a while for Michael to open up about that. He would often stop responding; dropping out of the conversation with a snappy response. Curiosity got the best of Dean, because he pushed until Michael frickin' just opened up. That's all he wanted! He wanted to connect with someone on a personal level; one that didn't make him feel so alone. 

The more they talked, discussing their lives and what they've had to give up, it hit Dean like a freight truck that he and Michael were not so different. 

Sure, Michael had pointed this out to him before, but Dean never let the information sink in. He always ignored it, preferring to see the Archangel as the bad guy. If he did that, he didn't have to feel so bad about himself. But the more he listened, the more he began to sympathize and understand. 

In a way, Dean felt bad for him. An Archangel, burdened with the task of someday killing his younger brother. This was something that Dean could relate to oddly well, for John had once told him to kill Sammy if he were to spiral out of control. 

So, Dean let himself get close to Michael. He formed an attachment to him; subconsciously finding himself longing for the Archangel to talk to him whenever silence set down upon him again. He didn't want to slip back into that familiar loneliness; he wanted to feel kinship with someone.

It wasn't until one fateful battle with Lucifer did Dean realize that Michael was losing. Lucifer seemed to be advancing far too quickly; his powers were overwhelming Michael! The Archangel seemed to be losing his control; wildly attacking his sibling in an attempt to catch him off guard.  

It wasn't until the moment that Michael was struck a fatal blow did Dean realize that they were going to die. He had wanted to die many years ago, but now that he had taken comfort in Michael's kinship, he wanted nothing more than to live. Couldn't they live together? Wasn't there a way that they could  _all_ live?

 _"I forgive you."_ The words that Dean spoken were strong. They were words that he had never said to Michael before; words that Michael had never known he had needed. Not until now.  _"I blame you for none of this. This is merely your destiny, as it is mine. You aren't responsible for me being your Vessel. I forgive you for everything, Michael."  
_

Dean wasn't sure who was in control when his hand touched his left eye, where a damp substance was slipping past his waterline. He was sure it was the both of them, crying because of their shared bond. But this was the end of their road. 

As Michael's Grace, and Dean's body, was destroyed by the force of Lucifer's attack, Dean's last words echoed in both of their ears. 

_"I forgive you."_

It was the most accepted that either of them had felt in a long time. 


	3. taste the flesh

_"Fuck,"_ Dean gasped out from between gritted pearly whites, head tossed back as a pair of hips met with his in not-so-sweet fashion. His eyes were screwed shut, upper body lifted off of the bed, blunt nails grasping for a hold on the others sweaty shoulder.  _"God fucking damnit, Cas."_

"Such a dirty mouth," Castiel murmured, gazing down at Dean with hooded eyelids, "you need to realize  _how_ dirty it actually is.." His muscled shoulders flexed underneath Dean's fingertips as he leaned his body down, gently crushing his lips against the hunters. For a brief moment they stayed liplocked, bodies moving in sync before Dean forcefully broke the kiss, head jerking to the side to desperately suck in some form of air.

Just barely able to keep his tongue from rolling out of his mouth, the hunter managed to gasp out some strangled sentence out.  _"_ _Fuck, Castiel!'_ _  
_

Out of nowhere, Castiel stopped. 

It took Dean a moment to process, but it soon hit him that Castiel had  _fucking stopped._ Neither of them had finished, so—why was he pulling.. why was he pulling away? ".. Cas?" Dean firmly grasped the angel's upper arm, eyebrows pulling together in slight concern. "Are you—-?"

"You said our safe word, Dean."

_"What?"_

Castiel now looked uncomfortable. "You said our.. you said our safe word, Dean." He repeated, head slowly tilting to the side. "Did you not remember that we had a safe word..?"

"..."  _Now_ Dean was angry. "Cas, did it look like I was in pain?" 

"No?"

"Did it look like I wanted you to stop?"

".. No?"

_"Then why did you stop?"_

Cas stared at him intensely with those stupidly colored eyes of his. "Because you said our safe word. We agreed on 'Fuck, Castiel' being our safe word when things went too far. Did you not remember this conversation, Dean?"

Dean's palm met with his rapidly cooling forehead. "I give up."


End file.
